Ai no Unmei
by Inuyasha's Dark Angel
Summary: COMPLETELY REVAMPED AND UPDATED. Decisions of the past force Inuyasha and Kagome to think. Is a reunion in sight? Full Summary inside! Reviews please!
1. My All

**As of April 28, 2005: Lyrics will no longer be posted on this version of the fic due to ff. net's policy for "If you didn't write it, don't post it." this course of action is being carried out for security of my account (If you post something that you haven't written, your account will be deleted). If you wish to view the fic in full, simply go to my profile page and there should be a link to my mediaminer account. I apologize for this questionable, and, (if I may be so bold as to say), stupid policy.

* * *

**

**Ai no Unmei**

**Inuyasha's Dark Angel**

**Summary: One-shot fan fic of Mariah Carey's My All. Decisions made in the past cause Inuyasha and Kagome to think. Will their new decisions help their relationship? Will their feelings for each other be revealed? Read and find out! Warning: Lots of fluff.

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song, or the characters used in this fic.

* * *

**

My All:

* * *

**_Lyrics

* * *

It had been ten years since Kagome left the Feudal Era. Inuyasha was heartbroken, but he hid it well behind his harsh exterior. He had pretended not to care after Kagome left yet inside he was torn. _**

As Inuyasha sat in the Goshinboku tree, all he could think about was Kagome, just as he head for the past ten years.

'Why'd she leave? I don't think I did anything…or, did I? She probably hates me, I mean I didn't even try to go to her time and get her…I'm such an idiot…why didn't I act like a man and swallow my pride? I could have gotten Kagome-sama to return. Then again, she probably found someone else she could be with…I never really told Kagome-sama how I felt about her, except for that one kiss…I'm an ashamed fool for love…

"Inuyasha."

* * *

**_Lyrics_**

* * *

Kagome, now twenty-five, sat under the Goshinboku tree in her time. She was still torn up about leaving the Feudal Era all those years ago. She longed to see her old friends, especially the one she loved, Inuyasha. 

'Why'd I leave? Inuyasha-sama didn't do anything…was I just afraid of what his true feelings for me were? I'm such a dimwit…why didn't I go back? Inu-sama probably hates me…he probably found some demon to be with or maybe Kikyo was resurrected again…Kami, how I long to be in Inuyasha-sama's arms and how so I want to feel his lips against mine…I hate myself right now…'

* * *

**_Lyrics_**

* * *

Kagome suddenly felt a presence above her. She looked up and saw Inuyasha. Kagome thought back and remembered the same situation had happened ten years ago during the battle with Menomaru. 

They had been separated from one another but by way of the tree, she and Inuyasha were able to communicate to each other.

"Inuyasha," she started.

Inuyasha looked around for the origin of the voice, when he looked down he saw the face he had so longed to see.

"Kagome, are you really back?"

"No, I'm speaking through the tree just like all those years ago."

"Why'd you leave?"

"I…I guess…I was just afraid…"

"Of what?"

"Your feelings for me…I ran away, even though I shouldn't have…I ran from the feelings I have for you and the feelings I wasn't sure you had for me…" Tears formed at the corners of Kagome's eyes and fell freely down her cheeks.

"Kagome," Inuyasha responded as he jumped down from his branch.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have left like that…you probably hate me…I just didn't want to face the truth if you hated me before I left…and I didn't want to face the fact that I loved you…no…wait…I do…I love you, Inuyasha!" More tears streamed down Kagome's face as she spoke.

"Kagome, I love you…always have, and always will." With that Inuyasha took Kagome into his arms, the act he had longed to do, even if it was just in his subconscious.

Kagome was finally where she wanted to be, even only in her mind. She quivered as more and more tears came from joy, and the pain of her past decision.

* * *

_**Lyrics

* * *

**_

Inuyasha held his love more tightly as she sobbed harder. "I need you here Kagome, come back to me," He finished speaking just as she faded away.

Kagome no longer felt the pair of strong arms around her as the words 'I need you here Kagome, come back to me,' ran through her head.

"Kagome-chan!"

Kagome looked over to see Hojo running up the steps to the shrine.

"What's wrong Kagome-chan, you look as if you've been crying." (A/N: What a dumb ass…)

"Hojo-kun, we never had anything, so I don't know why I'm saying this, but we're through…I'm returning to the one who truly holds my heart…goodbye." She ran off to the well house, leaving Hojo dumbstruck.

* * *

_**Lyrics

* * *

**_

Kagome leapt into the well and was engulfed in the blue lights of time travel, which she hadn't done for so long. On the other side, Kagome climbed out of the well, and stumbled into the arms of Inuyasha.

"Still the same old klutz, are we?" he teased with a grin. Inuyasha's heart leapt for joy when he felt Kagome in his arms, in reality this time.

"I guess so," Kagome replied with a slight smile. Her heart beat faster and faster as she heard the love of her life speak to her in the live world.

Inuyasha leaned in and captured Kagome's lips with his.

She returned the kiss with the passion that had built up during the past ten years.

Thus was their fate. The inu-hanyou and miko reincarnate were finally together to spend the rest of their eternity in each other's company.

* * *

_Lyrics_

_

* * *

_

There you have the new version of chapter one...I hope you liked it...it's not that much different, but to me it makes a huge improvement than what I had before. Again, if you wish to view this fic in full, go to my profile page and the link to my mediaminer account

Claire


	2. Because of You

**As of April 28, 2005: Lyrics will no longer be posted on this version of the fic due to ff. net's policy for "If you didn't write it, don't post it." this course of action is being carried out for security of my account (If you post something that you haven't written, your account will be deleted). If you wish to view the fic in full, simply go to my profile page and there should be a link to my mediaminer account. I apologize for this questionable, and, (if I may be so bold as to say), stupid policy.

* * *

**

Thanks to popular demand, I have returned for a chapter two! Thanks to all of you who reviewed chapter one; and to my beta, demongoddessYume. Though I despise boy bands with a passion, I couldn't help but like this song, especially since it fit this fic so well. It's Because of You by 98 Degrees.

* * *

Chapter Two: Because of You

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own, you don't sue.

* * *

(Cont'd from last chapter)

This was their fate. The inu-hanyou and miko reincarnate were finally together to spend their eternity.

* * *

_**Lyrics**_

_**

* * *

**_

Inuyasha watched the teary reunion between Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Kaede. Of course it was Kagome who was teary.

She had matured wonderfully, both mentally and physically in his eyes. Inuyasha had no idea that ten years could prove he had all of his heart belonging to the woman of Modern times.

* * *

_**Lyrics**_

_**

* * *

**_

He remembered the day they first met, when she had freed him from the Goshinboku. He knew Kagome would be special but refused to think that after she reminded him so much of Kikyo.

Though now, Kagome reminded him nothing of his past love. Their differences were so distinct. Kagome was cheerful and brought a smile to his face, and warmed his heart. Kikyo had always been serious and "dead". Kagome always had an optimistic personality as Kikyo was somewhat pessimistic.

* * *

_**Lyrics**_

_**

* * *

**_

The one major difference between the two was that Kagome accepted him as a hanyou, while Kikyo asked him to become human for her. This trait was what had caused Inuyasha to love Kagome fully.

* * *

_**Lyrics**_

_**

* * *

**_

Kagome laughed with Sango at a storythe taiji-yahad just told about Sakura. Sakura was Sango and Miroku's first child and was five years old. Their second child, Takuya, was three. Kagome looked over to see Inuyasha staring at her. She motioned for him to come over and join in the conversation. Her stomach flipped and her heart skipped beats as her approached, so she couldn't help but smile.

Inuyasha reached his friends and held onto Kagome from behind.

Kagome tensed but relaxed as she leaned back onto Inuyasha's chest and held his arms closer to her waist.

"Amazing what a ten year gap can do," Sango sighed, resting her head on Miroku's shoulder.

"What do you mean Sango-chan?" Kagome asked.

"You left for ten years, then you come back and your bond is greater than ever. Come now, you two are practically radiating your happiness and basking in it."

"I guess so," Kagome smiled. "Although the past ten years were hell for me, I don't think anyone could challenge my unhappiness.

"I probably could," Inuyasha responded.

"It's true," a full grown youkai form of Shippo backed. "He didn't even yell at me while I was still a young kitsune."

"Hai, and he even put Kikyo to rest without hesitation." Kaede added.

* * *

__

Lyrics

* * *

"You actually did that?" Kagome turned her head and looked up and Inuyasha.

"When you left, I felt as if the world had been taken from me, and no one but you could give it back to me."

"We better check up on Sakura and Takuya." Sango said quickly. She walked away briskly, dragging Miroku behind her as Kirara followed swiftly.

"I have to get more firewood." Shippo added, though there was a prominent pile of wood beside Kaede's hut.

"And I must gather medicinal herbs…it looks like snow." Kaede finished though it was mid-spring and the sky was cloudless.

"Well other than the fact our friends are acting strange right now…" Kagome turned to face the inu-hanyou she so loved.

Not letting go of her, Inuyasha sat on the log by the dormant fire pit. He set Kagome on his lap, and held her tighter. "I'll never let you go again,"

"And I'll never let you let go of me again," Kagome replied before leaning in for a kiss.

* * *

_**Lyrics**__**

* * *

**_

"Now, I really do know how much I missed you." Inuyasha murmured.

"It's probably not as much as I missed you," Kagome whispered back.

"Yeah well…" he placed his forehead on hers.

Kagome giggled, "Aishiteru,"

"Aishiteru Kagome,"

* * *

_**Lyrics**_

_**

* * *

**_

"I'll always be by your side so would you…"

* * *

_**Lyrics**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Be my mate?"

"Inuyasha…of course,"

* * *

_**Lyrics

* * *

**_

**A/N: Chapter Two, finished! Hope you enjoyed it, so please review and let me know if you want a chapter three! Read my other fic too, please and of course, I'd love reviews for that too! Ja ne!**

**Clairisa…a.k.a. inuyashas-dark-angel**


	3. Whenever You Call

**As of April 28, 2005: Lyrics will no longer be posted on this version of the fic due to ff. net's policy for "If you didn't write it, don't post it." this course of action is being carried out for security of my account (If you post something that you haven't written, your account will be deleted). If you wish to view the fic in full, simply go to my profile page and there should be a link to my mediaminer account. I apologize for this questionable, and, (if I may be so bold as to say), stupid policy.

* * *

**

**Ai no Unmei**

**Sorry, sorry, SORRY for the long wait on this chapter…just haven't been having many ideas for this one…but I've had much luck with new fics which I shall be posting in the near future…and I've been having a few general life problem. ANYWAY I hope you enjoy this chapter! (There wasn't going to be a song, but I found one just as I was typing this up. It's 'Whenever You Call' by Mariah Carey and Brian McKnight)**

**Claire**

**Thanks to all who reviewed for the last chapter!

* * *

**

Chapter Three: Whenever You Call (Thought Filled Night)

* * *

_**Lyrics

* * *

**_

Inuyasha awoke to a stream of moonlight shining down onto his eyes. He attempted to shift around but found he couldn't because of a light weight resting on him. He averted his eyes downward to his newly acquired mate, sleeping with a look of contentment in his arms. Her pale skin and raven hair were illuminated fully in the light of the moon. There was something different about her, but he shrugged it off as nothing. His thoughts ran free with the new factor that Kagome was now a permanent part of his life. Many would frown upon their little rendezvous for they had been reunited, and joined in less than a day, but no one else's opinion mattered as long as they were both happy.

* * *

_**Lyrics****

* * *

**_

Inuyasha reflected upon what would have happened if he actually had gone with Kikyo to hell in the death…he surely wouldn't have been able to realize his true potential was with Kagome…nor would have known that she could bring this much peace, serenity, and joy to his life. Just as well, Kikyo only wanted his death, and when she wasn't just a body of earth and bones and a being of the living world, she wanted him to be a human for her. She never wanted him for who he was. All she wanted was to be rid of the burden of the Shikon no Tama. He was her excuse to erase the jewel from the world so no one would come after her again. She deceived him, used him…her doings were all an act, she never really loved him…that worthless excuse of a Shinto priestess. Inuyasha's veins pulsed and burned at the thought of his former love. He was still mortified that he had actually thought Kikyo loved him and wanted to be with him. Kagome moved slightly and Inuyasha's mind was ridden of all the morbid thoughts of the twice-dead miko. Now he knew Kagome was the only one for him, because she loved him for what and who he was, and wanted only the best for him. How he had managed to stay sane in the ten years he and Kagome had been apart was unbeknownst to him…but now she _was _with him, and that's all that mattered.

* * *

_**Lyrics

* * *

**_

He held her closer to him, only slightly tightening his grip on her. The last thing he needed was for them to fall from their position on the top branch of Goshinboku. Inuyasha knew for a fact that Kagome would do some serious 'sitting'. He placed a light kiss on the top of her head and slowly he allowed his eyes to close again, and drifted off into a dreamless sleep. A dreamless sleep for him was nothing, he had spent most of his life sleeping this way, and he was now living his dream: a mate of kind-heart, friends or high loyalty, and a reassurance that his life was going in the right direction.

* * *

_**Lyrics**_

_**

* * *

**_Kagome awoke shortly after Inuyasha had returned to sleep to a deep jab of pain in her lower abdomen. She attempted to shift around to relieve herself of the pangs, but that proved impossible because she was being sustained by a pair of strong arms around her waist. She looked down and saw the arms clothed in a red haori, and immediately realized whose arms she so comfortably laid. A smile tugged at her lips as she remembered that she was now bound to a certain hanyou by way of youkai terms. The pain faded away, as she glanced upward diagonally to take in the face of her Inuyasha. She loved the concept of that…she and Inuyasha were eternally joined and could now call each other their own. She knew the one-day 'quickie' style mating would be looked down on, especially because Inuyasha was only half, but she didn't care, no one could ruin their relationship or cause her to have second thoughts. She couldn't wait to tell her mother and family about the news.

* * *

_**Lyrics

* * *

**_

She was truly happy that Inuyasha actually did have affection for her and had decided to spend the rest of forever with her. She couldn't figure out how she had spent the past ten years in such good spirits…because in Kagome also couldn't even bare the thought what would have happened if Inuyasha had actually gone with the one she had been reincarnated to hell. That void in her heart would have really gotten bigger and stronger.

Another shocking pain passed through her lower abdomen. She pressed her hand to the throbbing area and hissed in agony. Soon it faded and Kagome was able to relax back into Inuyasha's arms. She looked downward and realized where she and Inuyasha rested; she quickly snapped her eyes shut and pressed her head onto Inuyasha's chest, trying to forget her fear of heights. She shrugged off thinking about the pain, it was probably just a hunger pain anyway, and had another attempt at sleep. Her sleep was filled with short dream-sequences of what her new life was going to be like.

All the dreams were joyful, and full of liveliness, except for one…

* * *

_Kagome held a small, sobbingfigure in swaddling clothes in her arms. A huge grin was bestowed upon her face as she rocked the figure lightly. Inuyasha stood behind her, a hand rested on her shoulder, a smile beset on his face as well. She began to lift the layers of blankets around the figure's head. _

_The layers of blankets went on forever…one white cloth after another. Inuyasha removed his hand from Kagome's shoulder and frowned. He began to speak, but it was barely audible as he began to fade away into the now darkened room, a glare fixated on his face._

_All Kagome could do was look on at the vanishing hanyou, and silently cry out. Soon a spot of warm crimson liquid appeared on the blankets as the sobs came to an end. A scream built its way up from her stomach and up to her vocals.

* * *

_

Kagome slowly came to as a caring yet concerned voice coaxed her, a light pressure was placed on her shoulder. She opened her eyes to meet an amber gaze. It took a few moments but Kagome finally realized Inuyasha was the voice of reason, and her back was now against the base of Goshinboku. She remembered the dream and began to cry, tears falling simultaneously from her eyes.

Inuyasha embraced her and stroked her hair, uttering short reassurances in her ear. Her quiet fit of sobs wracked each of their bodies, and he tried to sustain them. Inuyasha just kept coaxing Kagome, trying to calm her down into a coherent state. He couldn't stand it when she was unhappy, especially now that she was his mate.

* * *

_**Lyrics

* * *

**_

"Baby…gone…dead…you…left too…" Kagome began to manage words between sobs, but to Inuyasha the words were just innocent ramblings. She kept repeating that single phrase and he was desperately trying to make sense of them as the thought of Kagome actually meaning something dawned on Inuyasha.

It seemed as if eternities past when Inuyasha finally made a revelation and Kagome had finally calmed down. It finally fit together. The change in Kagome's aura, the supposed pains she had been having, the dream. Kagome was…

"Koishii, I think you may be pregnant…"

She looked up with red, puffy eyes into his amber gaze. "Already?" she murmured.

"Hai,"

A moment's past when a smile tugged at Kagome's lips and she pulled Inuyasha into a tight embrace.

Another blissful event…again, in the whole of not even a day…

* * *

**_Lyrics

* * *

_**

**A/N: Well, hope you enjoyed it. I think this is the best out of all the chapters so far. Well drop me a review, and I just may consider continuing! Well until next,**

**Claire**

**Oh, and those who read Sins of a Father, the next chapter should be up next week…just hit a few problems with writers' block. So ja ne!**


	4. Perfect Day

**As of April 28, 2005: Lyrics will no longer be posted on this version of the fic due to ff. net's policy for "If you didn't write it, don't post it." this course of action is being carried out for security of my account (If you post something that you haven't written, your account will be deleted). If you wish to view the fic in full, simply go to my profile page and there should be a link to my mediaminer account. I apologize for this questionable, and, (if I may be so bold as to say), stupid policy. **

**Ai no Unmei**

**Inuyasha's Dark Angel**

**Romance/General **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter! I hope you enjoy this one.

* * *

****Disclaimer: I don't own anything…the song used is Perfect Day by Clay Aiken.

* * *

**

_**Lyrics ****

* * *

** _

Here you lie so peacefully. As if you've not a care in the world. Even amidst all that's occurred within the past hours, you still find way to rest and relax. Though, I'm glad, for it seems you haven't been in a state such as this in all the years we've been apart. I know I couldn't halt my ever spinning nerves and thoughts until today when you returned and I could hold you in my arms again. I admit I'm still in shock about our reunion. Ten years had gone by so dreadfully and suddenly we're together and mated. Until this very moment, I didn't think I could ever be so doubtless, happy, and whole. I may have told you before that I wasn't supposed to be all at ease like how you made me…but now I regret those words. I am fully at ease now because I've come to learn and live life in different perspectives than I used to prior to you. I can only remember once when I felt like I do when I'm in your presence…no, it wasn't with Kikyo…I can't even believe I thought I loved her…it was when my mother was still alive and I was a child…shy and naïve, curious and defenseless. Upon her death, I began to shut everyone and everything out…and then you came along and opened me up little-by-little over time.

_In many ways, you are much like my mother. You shed tears for my sake. You're always by my side, even if you're not physically there. You care for my well-being. You understand how I am and my way of life. You take pride in my accomplishments. You always forgive me, no matter how I've done wrong. You believe in me when no one else will. You're my hope, my salvation, my refuge, my peace…and now the carrier of my children…

* * *

**Lyrics**

* * *

_

_It's still very early, yes, but I can already sense the new life growing within you. Just the thought of having a family is amazing…but having one with you makes it all the more incredible. I promise to be the best father to our pups and life-long companion to you. I'll teach our children to be strong and to not take that berating that others may bestow on them. I'll make sure they're obedient and good natured. I'll remind them to respect you above all others. But…I know I won't be able to teach them alone. You'll be there to show them kindness, caring, love, attention, understanding, and all those traits you are. You'll help them make friends with others of their age and teach them to find the true nature of people. Together we can do it…I have the faith in the both of us…you were the one who taught me faith…_

_You taught me everything I am today, my Kagome. It's because of you I am what I am. You really are the best thing that's ever happened to me. I have you to thank for practically everything in my life. You showed me friendship, pity, compassion, joy, life, and care…understanding, attention, and love…

* * *

**Lyrics**

* * *

__The seconds tick past slowly 'til daybreak and I can hardly wait…I need to see your sparkling glance; the beauty of your eyes. I need to hear the crisp sweetness of your voice calling gently my name. I have to catch the glimpse of the smile that polishes your angelic appearance. Even though you're resting in my arms, I have to feel the curl of your fingers around mind and the tender warmth of your embrace. I suppose I just have to wait…

* * *

****__Lyrics

* * *

_

_What are you dreaming about? Your lips are curled into an intricate smile as a brief and contented sigh escapes you. Are you having the same thoughts as I, except in your subconscious? Are you thinking about what our offspring will be like and what their names will be? Do you suppose we'll have a balance between sons and daughters? As long as you're pleased, I am as well. As long as we both shall live, I'll love you forever…my lovely, sleeping angel…

* * *

****__Lyrics

* * *

_

(Normal P.O.V.)

Inuyasha fell asleep slowly, letting his thoughts go to rest. The dawn took it's time coming, allowing for the newly branded couple to remain in their bliss for a short time longer. The gods and external forces had their way of noticing how peaceful the mates were in their slumber, and how content they seemed there on their perch in the Sacred Tree. Although, even in their waking hours they'd be content just for the fact that they had each other…ah, to be young (figuratively speaking for Inuyasha) and in love.

For the first time in years…a decade to be exact…the forest was calm because its namesake was at peace. Not even the wind appeared to stir within this new blanket of hope and compassion. A mystical sentiment had settled with the return of the miko reincarnation and the mating of she and the recently comforted inu-hanyou, and it was sure to remain as long as the duo were together.

* * *

_**Lyrics**_ _**

* * *

**_

Some where else, far away, a smile graced the pale face of a woman lost long ago. She was glad that Inuyasha had finally found someone to share a life with. He deserved to be happy after all those years of solitude and confinement within himself. She was proud of her son…

"Izayoi," a deep intonation bellowed. He wrapped his vaporous arms around the ethereal woman and took note of the grin beset upon her features. "What are you in such cheer about?"

"Look," She pointed to the sight so far away but seemed so close.

Inu no Taishou looked onto where his second mate's finger was pointed. He too smiled at his son with his new mate, resting ever so serenely. If only his eldest son could find the same happiness as his younger brother…but something told him Sesshomaru was well on his way to that fulfillment via his young girl companion…(but that will be saved for another story to come).

* * *

_**Lyrics**_ _**

* * *

**_

As the hours passed until the sun's rising Inuyasha and Kagome's dreams were filled with visions of the future…the eternity to come…of their friends…their soon-to-be family…the beauty of their home…the evolution of themselves…although, for now, the coming day would be enough. As long as they had each other, they'd live long, proud, and compassionate lives…

**_

* * *

_**

**_Lyrics_**

* * *

_**A/N: Well there you have chapter four of Ai no Unmei. I hope you enjoyed it…I just noticed that it's a bit repetitive…but it's your call. I think there'll be a few more chapters and then this fic is going away, forever locked into my vault of semi-successful fan fictions. Reviews please…thank you in advance. Until next,**_

_**Claire**_


End file.
